


The First Responder

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: Young and adventurous FBI agent Patterson soon grows bored of her old life as an agent and moves to California after Jane and Kurt gets married. Now she dives into a life of being a first Responder and a firefighter.//the story will be better then the summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh new story and I promise that it will be a multi crossover of Blindspot , 9-1-1 , and another mystery fandom that will come later on. 
> 
> This is part of a series the number of books is still unknown but we will play it by ear

//let the fun begin 

I sighed as I turned in the papers to Reade before walking out before anyone could stop me. 'I've already made up my mind ; I'm moving to California and going straight into the Fire Academy ' I thought as Tasha and Jane tried to get my attention before closing the elevator doors. 

"Dad. You can't change my mind I have the ticket and a new thing waiting so please just help me load the last two bags" I sighed turning to my father and crossed my arms over my chest. It was two hours before my flight was to leave and I quickly grabbed my seat before my dad could grab me and I pulled out my laptop for the flight. 

I easily fall asleep and some time of me passing out and waking up the plane was nearly to its destination ; Los Angels , California. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen the plane will be landing in approximately 30 minutes. I repeat the plane will be landing in 30 minutes" the polit said over the intercom , as I moved my laptop back in it's case and pulled out my phone out. 

10:40 AM is the time I needed to be at the training center , which means I has two hours to get settled and get ready for a new start. With my phone in hand and my finger over my dads number for a second, before turning off my phone once more and leaning my head back. 

"Hello miss we have landed and you may exit the plane" a flight attendant said as I quickly nodded and got up to go get my bags and send my dad a quick message : Here no need to worry. Time for the start I need l. Love Will."   
She sighed before getting a cab to the apartment she had rented before checking my phone and smiled to myself. 

The apartment was nice , at least it would do for now ; or till she is out of training. I threw my bags into the tiny home and rush back to the cab and gave the directions to the training office. 

"You all are here because you want to where this patch and be a Los Angels Firefighter Paramedic. You will be tested like your life depended on it , so you can make it through this training "a man said holding up a patch as show it to all of us. 

I'd be lying if I say I wasn't nervous, but I'm one of 4 females in the room and I may have been FBI , but this was a whole new ball park for me. 

"You Patterson , where are you from " he pointed to me as I looked around and I stood up straight and sighed. 

"New York sir" I said as he smiled and said to them "let the fun begin." 

Each day was harder , and hotter , then the last ; on the first day it was just rules , then we had to learn to get dressed quickly , and slide down the pole , but I pushed myself and I'm pulling through all of it. No matter what is going to thrown to me I will pull through. 

"Hey Brad , just coming in for the night" I said waving to the door man as I pass bye and show my id. 

"Great Patterson. How was training today" the mad said tipping his hat as I say "getting closer but I'm not giving in , I promise " before I go to my room for the evening.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson goes through training and her first few days on her new team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally published on wattpad. But thanks if yall like it comment what you think and what you'd like to see or any help will be great. 
> 
>  
> 
> And again it's a multi fandom so yeah

My dad called everyday till we found out the day when we were to go to our units , and that day I was for sure counting down for. 

"Cadets you have made it though this training , so listen for your name to be called and go to your correct station house " the cheif said as I stood up tall in the uniform I was to where from now on. He began to go down the list as he got to my name "Patterson , Winter 118" he said loudly. 

I smiled to myself as I probably walked over to the house number and stood at attention. After the ceremony I quickly grabbed my bags and a taxi and began the trip to Station 118 ; after texting my father so he'd leave me alone for once. 

The station was bigger than what I imagined and I felt like this could be where I truly belong as I looked around someone called "hey cap I think a new recruit just arrived " as he leaned over the top railing of the top floor. 

"Thanks Chimmey I'll take it from here " a taller man said sliding the pole and stopped in front of me. 

"Um hi I'm Winter , the new recruit " I said looking up as he shook my hand and said "Welcome to the team Winter. And no need to be scared we found ourselves in teamwork and fairness to all " the man said as he introduced himself and the others. 

There was Hen and Chimney as paramedics , Buck and Eddie that were normally on the truck and the captain was Bobby. I began to repeat the names with the faces in my head as Bobby showed me to my locker and I placed my things down. 

"So where do you feel comfortable and tell us some things about you Winter " Buck said skipping into to locker with me and Bobby. 

I chuckled and Chimney came in and said "woah casanova let her settle in before you make exchanges " as I smiled softly. 

"I'm from New York actually but I am more familiar with paramedics " I said as Hen and Chimney both said yeah and clapped their hands together. 

"Then in that case you'll be riding with Chim and Hen , Winter. Now who the hell is hungry , let's all head up stairs. Now" Bobby said as we all raced towards the stairs and I just smile and nodded to Buck before following the others. 

The next two days were filled with fun and excitement, despite some of the calls they had to go on some were just typical house fires others were little accidents but the one that got most of them was a tanker truck crashed and took 4 other cars with it and two were doa including a small child. 

"Dad these past few days have been amazing I know it's almost been a year since I left NYC but i feel like this is my place and the team is super kind. And riding with Chim and Hen is super interesting " I said on the phone as I was laying down on my couch and began to pet the dog I had got myself for company. My dad made some small comments as I told him more about my first few days as I heard an all too familiar in the background. 

"Dad is that Tasha" I asked as I got the same question but with my name from the familiar voice. He replied with a yes to both questions as I sighed and said "no matter what I'm not coming back. Bit I've gotta go my shift starts back up at 5 " I said as I began to hang up and my dad said one last thing that I didn't catch but I also didn't care either. 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson gets some visitors both at work and at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is where things get fun. Please enjoy

My next shift started early the next morning and I was one of the first two people there. I quickly got ready and went upstairs and sat next to Hen and got a small cup of coffee. 

" you like it here so far " she asked me as I nodded softly and said "its amazing some of the calls are hard to get past but the team is very kind and welcoming and I already feel at home " as sipped the coffee slightly. 

"Damit I'm used to being second how did you get her so fast Winter" Chimney asked pulling up a chair as me and Hen laughed softly looking to the Male. 

"I like like 15 minutes away and I like to be early so I'm here " I said as the others came in and Bobby started to make the teams breakfast as we all settled at the table. 

It started off as a slow morning but after a long police case that ended in a crash the team kept getting calls after calls and that made the day go by rather quickly.  

I felt my phone vibrate a few times as we began to sit down for dinner , and hey maybe we could actually get through the whole meal today , I thought but i had a small doubt that we wouldn't. 

We were all laughing as we all told stories from when we we little as Hen finished I finished taking a drink and cleared my throat. " ok so i was nine when my mom was trying to rebuild our house computer and I wanted to help but instead I moved one wire and all we knew the whole neighborhood had no power and it took the electricity company 4 hours to fix " I say as we all laugh. "I felt so back but looking back it's some of the better times i had from when i was little " i said as Bobby began to speak of a time he grabbed markers and "painted " his walls when I heard once again my dads voice and hers. 

"Hello how can the 118 of the LAFD help you " Bobby said sliding down the pole and rushed over to my father and Tasha stood in the lobby and for once I was glad I had my back turned. 

"You know them blondie " Buck said whispering as Hen and Chimney looked to me as i nodded and Bobby called for me. 

"Dad. Tasha what the hell I'm at work you just can't show up here and more less I've started over so why is someone from the CIA here " I hissed softly as crossed my arms and glared to them. 

"You left with no notice Patterson how did you think we'd feel when your dad came and said that you'd left to California. For what this a firefighter " Tasha said and sounding just as missed as me but she had a right to. 

"Jane and Weller were leaving , you joined the CIA the team broke up I was just another body in their plan so if you could just leave " I said walking back up the stairs and Bobby patted my back and looked to me as I sighed deeply as we began to eat.

After my third shift I went back to Henry and I placed my phone on the table and laid down on the couch and stared to the ceiling for 15 minutes till there was a loud knocking on my door. 

"Its open " I called as Henry barked but stopped once I snapped at him. As the door opened I sat up and took in a deep breath , hopefully this goes better then two days ago back at the station house I prayed. 

" I was going to come alone but Tasha begged to come along , she wanted answers for her , Reade , Kurt , and Jane " Bill said walking in and sitting down. 

"No matter what I'm not going back this place feels like a home to me and Bobby is so welcoming. I'm just done with having a target on my back and I'm over with being lied to and anyone walks out that damn elevator is either a person coming to kill us or someone who betrayed one of us. I'm just done " I say standing and walking over to the kitchen area to get some water before walking to the back saying " you can leave now."


End file.
